In A Twist
by Tribble Master
Summary: E/O Challenge LAP What do you do with a drunken angel? Put him in a long bat till he's sober! Or play twister. Or you know what... just avoid anything that resembles sanity.
1. In A Twist

**Tittle: **In A Twist  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any board games. Except Monoply (wich is lame)  
**BAMF Beta: YohKo Bennington  
A/N: **YohKo Bennington is having Winchester Luck. So I wrote her this to cheer her up. Enjoy! Inspired by a conversation with Platnium Rose Lady from a long time ago.

* * *

Sam tossed the game into Dean's lap. Dean raised one eyebrow and looked up. Sam was holding a pack of beer and pointing to it excitedly.

"Really, Sam? Really?"

Sam nodded. "To build team work."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's bull shit. You just want to get my angel wasted."

Sam's lips twitched into a smile. "Maybe."

Dean inspected the box that promised 'hours of fun' and shrugged. "You know… he'll probably cheat with his wings. Tickling, and all."

"Who will?" Castiel asked as he fluttered into the room.

Sam looked at him and smiled. "Nothing. Wanna play Twister?"


	2. Right foot Red

**Tittle: **Right foot red  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any board games. Except Monoply (wich is lame)**  
A/N: **YohKo, you want more? Really? *sigh* So here's part two, several hours in. For the record, I just want to specify that Castiel is only wearing black pants and a tie. _Only._ Enjoy!

* * *

Sam balanced the spinner in his lap. "Right foot Red!" he yelled.

"No!" Dean gasped. He stretched across the mat reaching under Castiel.

Castiel giggled, stomping his foot down. His left hand was on red, his right hand on green, his left foot on yellow… "Look what I did Dean.."

Castiel fluttered his wings proudly. "Stop it!" Dean yelled. "You're tickling me!"

"Remember," Sam chided, "Who ever falls first this time has to take off another piece of clothing."

Dean reached over and tugged on Castiel's loose tie. They fell in a heap. "No fair!" Castiel gasped.

Sam laughed. "My turn!!"


	3. Best Assignment Ever

**Tittle: **Best Assignment Ever  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any board games. Except Monoply (wich is lame)  
**A/N: **Hrm.. this won't stop...it's like my pen has no brakes...

* * *

Sam reluctantly took off his pants. He finished his beer and glared.

Dean laughed at his blue boxers. "I cannot believe you LOST! You're so tall!"

Castiel leaned against Dean on the couch. "Most people think that's an advantage."

Dean high-fived the angel. He frowned a little. "Y'know what would make this more awesome? PIE!"

Castiel snapped and a large apple pie appeared in his lap. "YES!"

Sam began to rummage through his bag. After a moment, he held up his game of charades. "Want to try something new?"

Castiel grinned. Watching the Winchesters was the best assignment ever!


	4. Meow Mix

**Tittle: Meow Mix**  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any board games. Except Monoply (wich is lame)**  
A/N:** EPIC WIN!!!

* * *

"A bird!"

"Sam, just because I have wings does not make me a bird." Castiel frowned as he waved his arms and balanced on one leg.

"A giraffe!" Dean yelled jumping up in the air.

Castiel smiled. "Exactly!"

"That didn't look anything like a giraffe!"

"Whatever. You're just blind." Dean huffed. "Go already."

Sam grumbled and began to act.

"Sasquatch!" Castiel pointed.

Dean fell over giggling. "Maybe… he's…the Loch Ness Monster!"

"Ha ha, guys." Sam frantically moved his arms.

"No wait!" Castiel gasped. "I know this!"

Dean smiled. "No no!"

At the same time, they yelled: "A CAT!"

"YES!...wait, what?!"


	5. DARE YA

**Tittle: DARE YA**  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any board games. Except Monoply (wich is lame)**  
A/N:** I guess **PlatinumRoseLady **wants to join the fun too. She just PMed me demanding this slip in there to. Ta Da.

* * *

The boxer clad boys quickly abandoned sanity and sobriety as they sat cross legged. They folded their hands in their laps.

"Truth or Dare!" Castiel announced smiling. "We play it in the garrison _all_ the time."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Dare."

"I dare you… to take one of Castiel's feathers!"

"No wait!" Castiel protested.

Dean tackled Castiel.

After a small war, Dean sat up victoriously. He tucked the feather behind his ear. "Truth or Dare?"

Sam shrugged. "Truth."

"Figures." Castiel smirked.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Um…"

Castiel leaped over to tickle him.

"Guess so!" Dean laughed joining in.


	6. Call Me, Baby

**Tittle: **Call Me  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any board games. Except Monoply (wich is lame)  
**A/N:** WARRIORS OF WINCHESTER! YOUR TIME IS NOW! **Just so you know, the girls in this story are fangirls/ other users on this site.**

* * *

"Is your refrigerator running?" Castiel slurred into the phone.

Bobby glared, "Who is this?"

"Maybe you should let Prince Albert out then!" Castiel yelled. He slammed the phone shut.

Dean frowned. "Cas, did we teach you _nothing?_"

"Alright, wait…" Sam took the phone. He giggled. Dialed.

"Archie! I told you- stop calling when you want beer!" Chuck answered.

Sam hung up. "Oops. Wrong number…"

The phone rang. Dean took it. "Hello?"

Ezra, Samantha, Nikki, Kim, Nike, and Rebecca yelled into the phone. "Hey guys! Need a lap dance?"

Castiel gave the thumbs up.

"Yeah, sure," Dean smiled into the phone.


	7. Follow the Map

**Tittle: **Follow the Map!!!  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **Clearly, I'm trustworthy enough to own them  
**A/N:** You get bonus points if you sing the song that Nikki sings. This story is insane.

* * *

"What do you do with a drunken angel?" Nikki sang as she opened the door.

Rebecca Nike, Samantha, Kim, and Ezra walked inside. "Put him in the longboat till he's sober." Rebecca sang back.

Dean was holding a map in his lap. "Oh, hey guys."

Ezra looked around. "Dean…where's everyone?"

Dean sighed. Samantha hugged him.

"Cas took him…they left me this map to follow!"

Nike held up the drunken scrawl. "This shouldn't be too hard."

Kim looked at them. "Like hide and seek?"

"Let's go!" the girls cheered.

"Wait, I have to get dressed…" Dean pouted.

"Not really." Rebecca smiled.


	8. The First Clue

**Tittle: **Down In The Pit  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **Kripkie would be wise to include some of this on the show.  
**A/N:**Do my eyes decive or did this story just grow a PLOT? *gasp* Fangirls, oh look what you have done...

* * *

Sam giggled. Castiel hushed him. "They'll find us!"

Sam looked down at the flashlight in his lap. "I dunno Cas, we're pretty well hid."

Castiel looked at him. "I just don't want to risk it."

He got up ever so slightly and leaned over the edge of their hiding place.

"Is the coast clear?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. No one's here." Castiel nodded.

Sam sighed. "What was the first clue any way?"

Castiel smiled. "I told him 'only a real man could find us…you gotta have balls.'"

Sam chuckled and sunk further into the ball pit at the amusement park.


	9. Just In Case

**Tittle: Just In Case**  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **I own random, random, terrible, dirty thoughts and that's it  
**A/N:** In your review, please state where you want the last clue to lead.

* * *

The amusement park left another clue.

Nikki pointed to the map. "See the kitten lapping up milk? We have to go to the petting zoo."

Samantha turned the map. "Maybe. Or the pet shop."

Rebecca whispered in Dean's ear. "Don't worry- no one cares you're wearing pink satin underwear."

"Just in case." Ezra tossed him jeans.

He put them on, still displaying his fine torso.

Nike and Samantha played Riffle, Winchester, Scissors. Kim tsked. "Damn, scissors. Alright, to the zoo!"

o-o-o-o-o

At the zoo, a goat chewed on Castiel's wing. Sam chased it. "What now?"

"One last clue." Castiel smiled.


	10. And Here We Go

**Tittle: And Here We ... Go**  
**Challenge:** Lap  
**Disclaimer: **I own random, random, terrible, dirty thoughts and that's it  
**A/N:** Clearly, I'm insane.

* * *

At the zoo, Dean shrugged. "Well?"

Kim pointed to the clue. "I think I know."

Nike and Ezra made the same conclusion. They high-fived. "Yes!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Castiel squeezed Sam tight.

"Ready?"

Castiel squeaked.

At the lifeguard's signal Sam pushed off. The spun in circles, flying down the waterslide.

Sam gasped. "Look Cas!"

Castiel reluctantly opened his eyes. Walking into the water park was five familiar females being lead by Dean. They jumped into the water. Dean tossed inter-tubes into their laps.

"They found us already!?"

"I knew 'things were about to get wet and wild' was a bad clue!"


	11. Hugs for everyone

**Tittle: **The Most Powerful Thing In the Universe  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them  
**Challenge: **Lap (yes it is getting old)  
**A/N: **I think this story has about 2 more chapters in it. Maybe.

* * *

Jillian the life guard held her whistle in her lap. She saw Samantha drowning. After Jillian jumped in, Dean pulled out Samantha and gave her mouth-to-mouth.

Jillian huffed. She wanted mouth-to-mouth from Dean too!

o-o-o-o-o

Castiel and Sam landed, splashing. Gasping for breath, Castiel crawled out. He vigorously shook his wings. "Watch it!" Sam gasped.

Dean waved. "Hey guys!"

"Dean!" Sam and Dean hugged. A lot. Everything good in the universe became right because they hugged.

Nike cleared her throat.

Sam looked at the fangirls. "Oh, right. Thanks for helping my socially inept brother."

Castiel hugged Ezra. "You found us!"


	12. Jacuzzi

**Tittle: **Beach Ball  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them  
**Challenge: **Lap (yes it is getting old)  
**A/N: **All reviewers who cannot breathe get EMT! Sam or EMT! Dean to give them mouth to mouth.

* * *

Jillian the lifeguard was not supposed to have that occupation- she had never learned to swim.

While retrieving a toy, she began to flail in the water.

Sam's long arms reached in. Pulling her out, Jillian remained still. Panicked, Sam gave her mouth-to-mouth until she woke. "You okay?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Why don't you come join the party." He tilted his head towards the crowded jacuzzi.

She followed him.

A giant beach ball was getting bounced around- the goal to keep it from hitting lap.

Rebecca spiked the ball. "Score!"

"I'll show you how to score." Dean winked.


	13. The Eneregy Never Dies

**Tittle: The PartyDon't Stop**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own them  
**Word Counter: **is vanquished  
**Challenge: **Lap  
**A/N: **All reviewers who cannot breathe get EMT! Sam or EMT! Dean to give them mouth to you know? You can only send 100 PMs a day. And according to the site, I've sent that many. (Wow) So… sorry if you send me a letter and I don't respond. I want to! But… I can't.

* * *

"Like this." Dean demonstrated cupping his hands so the beach ball didn't hit anyone's lap or water when he tapped that. "That's how you score."

Nike jumped up and spiked the ball. Castiel deflected it with his wings.

Rebecca and Nikki exchanged glances. The fell in the water, pretending to drown until Castiel or Dean revived them. Soon the other girls picked up on this tactic, and imitated it.

Kim looked at them. "Guys, my toes are pruny. Let's go back to the motel."

They guys nodded and escorted the ladies back to the motel.

More games ensued in privacy.

* * *

**.:The End:.**

**(The Energy Never Dies)**


End file.
